Say You Like Me
by CherLloydFan13
Summary: I walk back to Sonic Boom crying my eyes out, Dallas just stood me up. I walk into the practice room, sit at the piano, and continue to cry. I hear the door of Sonic Boom open then close, I hear Austin's voice call for my name. I can't let him see me like this. I quickly stop crying and start playing the piano as Austin walks in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic readers! I'm CherLloydFan13. This is my first fanfiction I've written on my own, my other one I'm writing is with Lovatic4Life98 called U Jelly? Check it out if you haven't read it yet. **

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything I mention from the show!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Dallas just asked me out! I'm meeting him at Mini's in one hour. Oh my gosh! What am I going to wear? I'll just call Trish she'll help me. *Pulls out her phone and dials Trish's number*

Hey Ally!

Hey Trish, guess what?

What?

Dallas just asked me out! I'm meeting him at Mini's in one hour. Can you come to Sonic Boom?

Yeah I'll be right over.

As I wait for Trish to come over I pick up my song book and start writing but I didn't get to write anything because Trish walked into the store before I could write a word.

"Hey Ally! I can't believe Dallas asked you out! What are you going to wear?"

"I know right! That's why I called you over, I thought you could help me pick something out."

"Ok lets get started!"

After about thirty minutes, we finally found something presentable for my date. I did my hair and makeup, thanked Trish for helping me, and started walking to Mini's. I was so excited. I got there five minutes early, so I figured Dallas wouldn't be here for another five minutes or so. So I waited.

_30 minutes later…_

I'm starting to think Dallas isn't going to show up. I'm almost in tears. How could he do this to me? He's the one that asked me out! Why would he stand me up? I was thinking of going back to Sonic Boom when I saw Trish walking towards me.

"Hey where's Dallas?"

"Um," I start trying to think of an answer without telling her the truth, "He's in the bathroom, and you better go before he comes back."

"Ok Ok, I'm leaving. Have fun!"

As soon as I see Trish walk away I grab my purse and head back to Sonic Boom crying my eyes out.

**End of chapter one! Don't worry it gets better! Thanks so much for reading and please review! **

**Auslly Forever! ~**

**CherLloydFan13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing chapter 1! I love to get your reviews! Now here's with chapter 2! **

**Again: I do not Austin & Ally or anything I mention from the show!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I walk into the practice room, sit at the piano, and continue to cry. I hear the door of Sonic Boom open then close, I hear Austin's voice call for my name. I can't let him see me like this. I quickly stop crying and start playing the piano as Austin walks in.

"Hey Ally" he says sitting down next to me on the piano bench and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Hey Austin" I say sniffling, trying not to cry.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Common Ally, I heard you crying, what's wrong?"

"Ok… fine I'll tell you." I didn't want to tell him, I mean yeah he's like my best friend, but I don't really want him to know. But I tell him anyway. "Dallas asked me out, then he stood me up." I finally got the words out of my mouth. I start to tear up again. Austin didn't say anything, instead he just hugged me.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." he says still hugging me. I don't want him to let go, in fact I want to hug him forever. We just sit there in silence hugging. He finally releases. We stare at each other and start to lean in…

"Ally?" Trish walks into the practice room, me and Austin quickly separate like nothing ever happened. I wish Trish didn't walk in I really wanted to kiss Austin.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Austin was here."

"That's ok" I say standing up. "We were just um… practicing a new song." I lie.

"Yeah." Austin chipped in.

I didn't know why I lied to Trish. I guess I would just tell her later. Now just didn't feel like the right time, considering I just almost kissed Austin.

"I thought you were on a date with Dallas?"

"Um… I was, but he um got sick and had to go home." I lied again.

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah, just a little under the weather." What was I thinking lying to Trish like that? I knew I would have to tell her the truth sooner or later. How about later?

"Well I hope he feels better"

"Well I better get going, I told Dez I would meet him at Mini's." Austin says walking towards the door.

"See yah later Austin." I say, as he walks out the door. I notice as he walks out the door he winks at me. I wonder what that's about. But I can't help but to smile.

"Well, I better go too, Ally,"

"Wait Trish, I um have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I lied about Dallas getting sick and leaving the date. He actually didn't come to the date at all, he stood me up." I say holding back my tears.

"Oh Ally!" Trish says hugging me. "Are you ok?"

"Um.. I don't know anymore. I was great until he never showed up to our date."

"So that's why he wasn't there when I walked by"

"Yep, I thought he was just late, but I was sitting there for an hour and he still didn't show up so I just left." Now I'm crying again, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I figured Trish has seen me cry before and she's my best friend. I needed someone to comfort me. For some reason I really wanted Austin, but all I have is Trish right now, so I'll take that.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something."

"That's ok Trish, I just need some time alone to think, and maybe cry"

"Ok, I guess I will leave you alone to cry. Wow, that's sounds mean."

"It's what I want. I call you tomorrow. Thanks Trish." I say hugging her.

"That's what friends are for! I'll over tomorrow to check on you. Are you sure you want me to leave? I'm happy to stay."

"Thanks Trish, but I need some alone time."

"Ok see you tomorrow." She says hugging me for the last time then walks out of the practice room.

Once I hear the door of Sonic Boom close, I sit on the couch and begin to cry again. I wish Austin didn't leave, I want him to hug me again. It felt so special when we were hugging. I want his arms around my waist again. No, what am I saying? I Can't possibly like Austin! He's like my best friend. I try to shake him out of my head as I try to sleep but all I keep thinking about is the moment we released from hugging and started to lean in. Oh no…

I think I like Austin…

**End of chapter 2! What did you guys think? Review! Thanks for reading! More chapters to come! Also thanks for favorting me and this story!**

**Auslly Forever! 3**

**~CherLloydFan13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing the first two chapters! I love to read your reviews! You guys are awesome for reading, reviewing, and favorting me and this story! Thanks so much! Ok, now on with the story! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything I mention from the show!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I guess I was too upset about everything that happened last night to walk home, so I just fell asleep in the practice room because I wake up lying on the floor. I thought about what happened last night, my date with Dallas, almost kissing Austin. I thought about it, what would have happened if me and Austin did kiss? I don't know why I'm feeling this way about him, he's supposed to be my friend and partner, I'm not supposed to have feelings for him. I decide not to bring this up to Trish and hope that Austin doesn't bring it up today. I want things to stay the same with me and Austin. I look at the clock. It's 8:30 in the morning, so I decide to walk home take a shower, change my clothes, then come back to get an early start on things in the store.

When I come back, I open the door of Sonic Boom, pick up my song book, and start to write. Before I knew it, people started to walk into the door and look at our instruments, including Austin, Trish, and Dez. Time goes by so fast when I'm writing songs.

"Hey Ally! You ok?" Trish asks making her way to the bench I was sitting at.

"I guess"

"Why wouldn't Ally be ok? Dez asks. I remembered he wasn't here last night so he wouldn't know about Dallas standing me up.

"Um… well Dallas asked me out last night, and never showed up to our date.

"Oh. Ally I'm sorry"

"It's ok," I say trying to crack a smile. I was so lucky to have friends that cared.

"Wanna come to Mini's with us for breakfast?" Austin asks, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, sounds fun! I just have to let my dad know, so then he can take over watching the store."

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Austin says as he, Trish and Dez walk out the door.

I walk up the stairs to my dads office and knock. Shortly, he opens.

"Hey dad, me, Trish, Dez, and Austin are going to Mini's for breakfast would you watch the store while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Ally. Have fun!"

"Thanks dad, see you later." I say hugging him. I walk out of his office and make my way to Mini's where my friends are waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I say sitting down next to Austin.

"Hey Ally." Austin says. We all order and make conversation when I see Dallas walking toward our table.

"Oh no Ally, look whose coming." Trish says

"Hey Ally!" Dallas says with a smile

"Hey Dallas," I say in a confused voice. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." we walk away from the table and start to talk.

"What's up?" Dallas asks to start the conversation

"What's up?" I say in a sarcastic/angry voice. "You stood me up! You asked me out on a date, and never showed up! That's what's up!

"What do you mean? Our dates tonight!"

"What! No it's not, you said last night to meet you at Mini's! So I did and uh you never showed up! Stop making up excuses!" I say, I noticed I was yelling. I never yell, especially at Dallas.

"I said to meet me an Mini's tomorrow meaning today." Oh my gosh! I totally misunderstood him. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there in awkward silence until he finally said something.

"So, do you still want to go out?" It took me a while to answer his question. I was thinking about Austin for some reason. I guess I realized that I liked him, and that I didn't want to go out with Dallas. I didn't know what to do about this.

"Dallas, you are an awesome guy. But, I think I have feelings for someone else. So, I'm going to have to say no. I'm really sorry."

"Me too, Ally, me too." After that he walked away, and I went back to sit at the table.

"What happened?" Trish asked

"I guess the date was supposed to be today, but I thought it was last night. That's why he didn't show up. I felt so bad after he told me that because I was yelling at him."

"So? Are you still going out?"

"He asked me, but I said no."

"Why?" Austin and Trish both asked, Dez probably would have to, if he didn't have taken a huge bite of his sandwich and had his mouth full.

"I don't know, I guess I just…" I trailed off. I couldn't really explain, especially with Austin sitting right there, I have mixed feelings right now.

"Thanks for breakfast guys, I should be getting back to the store my dad probably needs me." I say as I get up then start to walk back to Sonic Boom. I knew my dad didn't need me, I just needed some time to think.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"See ya Ally. I wonder why she said no." I said as Ally walked away.

"Me too" Trish added. "That's not like Ally, especially because it's Dallas and well you know her huge crush on him."

"But, why would she say no if she likes him?" I ask

"I don't know" Trish answered

"Maybe she likes someone else" Dez chipped in

"Who?" Me and Trish both questioned

"I don't know, it's just a thought. Why else would she say no to Dallas?"

"I don't know either." I say. I get a text from Ally saying she has an idea for a song and wants me to meet her in the practice room now.

"Ally just texted me. She says she wants to work on the new song she's writing, so I got to go. See you guys later." I say getting up from the table. Once I get to Sonic Boom, I go upstairs and find Ally sitting at the piano in the practice room.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Austin. I know I said that I needed you for a song, but I really wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night." Ally says

"Ally, I don't want you to have to talk about Dallas anymore, I know how upset it makes you to talk about him."

"No it's not about Dallas. It's about what happened between us."

"Us? What about us? We didn't do….oh." I suddenly stopped. I remember I almost kissed Ally last night before Trish walked in. I remember why I did that. One: I felt bad for Ally because of Dallas and Two: I realized that I liked Ally before last night happened so I thought maybe I would kiss her to show her how I feel. I don't know how I starting liking her, I guess it happened when I was hanging out with her yesterday before Dallas asked her out. We were playing the piano trying to write a song when her hand accidentally touched mine. She pulled it away fast. I stared at Ally, and she stared back, but soon she returned to playing the piano like nothing ever happened. Something clicked in those few moments. I realized that I loved Ally. Not like sister or best friend love, but the real thing.

"Do you remember now?" Ally asked. Waking me up from the flashback.

"We almost kissed,"

"Yeah.. Austin I don't know what..." but before Ally could finish I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. It was amazing. I never wanted to release, but I eventually did.

"Wow." Ally says. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to do that last night but Trish walked in. Ally, I think I'm in love with you."

"Woah" When did this happen?"

"Well, I liked you from the moment we met, but yesterday was when I really fell in love with you. When we were writing the song, our hands touched, and it felt like magic."

"Austin, I…" Ally started. "I don't know what to say."

"How about if you like me back?" I ask hopefully

"Ok. Does this answer your question?" Ally leans in and kisses me. Soon, we release. I don't say anything, I just smile.

"How long have you felt this way?" I ask her still smiling.

"Just last night. After we almost kissed. I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left, but like you said, I liked you from the start just not like this." Ally replied. I just smiled at her.

"So, is that why you said no to Dallas?"

"Yeah. When he asked me out again, I thought of you, so I said no because I like you Austin. A lot."

"Wow Ally, I like you a lot too." I said still smiling. I can't stop smiling, she just makes me so happy. "So wanna go out with me tomorrow night? I promise I won't stand you up."

"Yes, Austin. I would love to go out with you." Ally says hugging me. I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I would be dating Ally.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not tell Dez and Trish. Ok?"

"Sounds good." We hug again and walk out of the practice room holding hands. This is going to be really hard to keep our relationship a secret from Trish and Dez, because we hangout with them a lot and I love Ally way too much to not show affection in public.

**End of chapter three! This chapter took me a long time to finally start writing but when I did it was so fun and easy to write. I love this chapter and hopefully you do too! So please review! Love you guys!**

**Stay Cool! And until next time, remember….**

**Auslly forever!**

**~CherLloydFan13**

**P.S. I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon, but it might take a while considering I have no idea what to put in it! If you have any ideas for chapter 4 PM me! Thnx for reading! :)**


	4. The Date

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I just been busy and it kinda took awhile to write this chapter but it's finally done so I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading and favoriting me and the story! It means so much to me! Ok on with the story!**

**How many times do I have to tell you? I do not own Austin & Ally or anything I mention from the show!**

Ally's POV

I wake up in my room and look at my clock. 9:30 AM. Wow, I actually slept in. Usually, I wake up at like 7:00. I have to get to Sonic Boom soon. I get up, take a shower, get dressed then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Once I finish eating, I grab my bag and start to walk to Sonic Boom. I see a note from my dad on the front door. "Ally, I woke up early today, so I decided to leave to Sonic Boom and let you sleep. Now that your awake, you can come and work. Love, dad." By the time I finish reading the note, it's like 10:30. I really need to get to work. So I walk out the door continuing to make my way to Sonic Boom.

I walk into Sonic Boom where I see my dad working the cash register.

"Hey dad. I can take over the cash register, you go ahead and go upstairs to your office."

"Thanks honey." He says while putting his hand on my shoulder, then walking up the stairs to his office.

I start to work, then out of no where Austin appears.

"Hey Ally!"

"Austin, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Ally. I just came here because I wanted to know what you wanted to do for our date tonight."

"Oh. Hmmm. What about a romantic picnic on the beach?" I suggest.

"That sounds great. I meet you back here at 7:30 so we can walk to the beach together."

"Perfect. I'll get the basket ready."

"Ok, but we have to come up with a good excuse to tell Trish and Dez."

"We'll think of something." That ends the conversation. Austin starts to lean in to kiss me but before our lips could touch, of course Trish and Dez walk in. We quickly pull away even though we both want to kiss each other really bad, but we can't in front of Trish and Dez.

"Guess who got a job at the electronic store?"

"Ooh fun!" I say

"Not really. That's why I'm here and not at my boring new job. So what's the plan today? Anything fun?"

Before I answer, I look at Austin.

Austin's POV

"Ally and I have to work on a song because…I trail off because my mind just went blank.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I got you booked to perform on The Helen Show again, because she called me and wanted to have you sing some of your new songs since you haven't been on in a while." Trish

"Wow thanks Trish!" I say. "But I thought we were banned from The Helen Show because Ally destroyed her set."

"Yeah, but she told me that as long as Ally doesn't come on stage with you, your allowed to come back to sing on her show tomorrow night."

"Wow. Sorry Ally."

"That's ok Austin. I totally understand why Helen doesn't want me there. I'm still gonna support you by coming and sitting in the audience though."

"Ok." I say laughing.

"Sorry to bum you guys out but my dad said I'm supposed to work all night." Ally says

"Aww what? That sucks. I guess I'll just go home." Trish says

"But I thought you had a job to go to?"

"You think I'm actually going to work? Wow Ally. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I guess your right Trish. But I still think you should go work, but knowing you, you won't listen to me. So, go ahead and go home."

"Thanks Ally. You finally understand me!" Trish says then walks out of Sonic Boom.

"So since we're not doing anything together today, Austin wanna hang out until you and Ally have to work on your song?" Dez asks me

"Sure. I'll meet you back here at 7:30. K Ally?"

"OK. See you then."

Me and Dez walk out of Sonic Boom and leave Ally to work. I can't wait for our date tonight. It's gonna be amazing!

* * *

Ally's POV

6:30 PM

I walk back to my house to get ready for me and Austin's date. I think I'll where my red dress with my swimming suit under it, just in case we decide to go into the water. I get to my house, go upstairs to change and wash up, then go down to the kitchen to get the picnic basket ready. I make some sandwiches, put in some fruit, bread, pickles (My fave!), pancakes (For Austin) and more. I grab a big blanket then some water bottles. Once I finish getting ready, it's about 7:00, so I head back to Sonic Boom to wait for Austin. I get to Sonic Boom around 7:15. Austin should be here in about 15 minutes. So I wait. But I don't have to wait long, cause in about what felt like 2 minutes, Austin walked into Sonic Boom looking as handsome as ever.

"Hey beautiful. Ready to go?" Austin says holding out his arm so we could link arms.

"Yep." I say smiling then linking my arm into his.

"Then lets go." He says as we begin to walk to the beach.

We get to the beach at exactly 7:30. Just in time I thought. We set the blanket down, sit on it, then begin to eat what I packed in the basket.

"Awesome pancakes! Thanks Ally!"

I smile, then say, "Your welcome Austin."

After we finish eating, we talk for a while then Austin says, "We should go into the water."

"Ok." I say. I start to take off my dress to reveal my swimming suit, when Austin takes off his shirt. Oh my god. He has a six pack. I just stare, until, I realize I'm drooling, so I shake it off and continue to take off my dress. I probably shouldn't have worn my bikini because I notice Austin is staring. Kind of awkward.

"Wow Ally. You look hot. I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah I know. I wore this for you." I say smiling. Austin walks towards me, kisses me passionately, then picks me up and runs to the ocean to throw me in.

"Austin!" I scream. I try to hit him but something stops me. And that something was Austin's lips. We were lying on the shallow part of the ocean just kissing. This is the best feeling in the world. We finally release after about 5 minutes of kissing.

"Wow." I say

"That was amazing." Austin says.

"Yeah, it was." We kiss one more time then get up and go back to the blanket. I look at my phone to see what time it was. 9:00. Oh my gosh! I have to get home.

"Austin, this has been an amazing date, but it's 9:00 and I need to get home. Thanks so much!" I say, gathering up my things.

"Ok. Hey, after I perform on The Helen Show tomorrow night, will you come over for our second date: dinner and a movie?"

"Austin, I would love to!" I exclaim, smiling. "See you tomorrow." I say kissing him on the cheek, then wrapping my towel around me, and start to walk home.

"Wait Ally! I'll walk with you. I have to go the same way anyway."

"Ok."

When we get to my house, I thank him for the wonderful date, then hug him.

"See you tomorrow Ally." Austin says, then kissing me for the last time. I smile after we release, then open the door to my house, walk in, but before I close the door on Austin I blow him a kiss, then close the door.

**Whew! Chapter 4 done! What do you think? I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make this chapter long, so I added a lot of Auslly fluff. Hope your ok with that! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Auslly Forever!**

**~CherLloydFan13**

**P.S. I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon!**


End file.
